Brothers, birds and beatings
by flyin'rabbit
Summary: A pointless conversation that's just absolutely pointless, because of its pointlessness...


**A/N**: Just something I wrote when I felt inspired one night; hope you'll all like its pointlessness ;)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the world of Harry Potter. Really.

* * *

"Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Could you get off my toe please?"

"Why?"

"You're standing on my toe."

"You said that already."

"I did?"

"Well, when you ask someone to get off your toe, you're implying that they are, indeed, standing on your toe."

"Right. So could you get off?"

"Why?"

"You're standing on my toe!"

"And?"

"It hurts!"

"Oh. You should've said so, James. Jeez. You'd think that with all the Quidditch you play, you could handle me standing on your toe. I'm not that heavy."

"Um, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're not heavy. I didn't say you were heavy. My toes just happen to be kind of sensitive."

"Good to know that. Al?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here again?"

"Ask James, this was all his idea."

"It was? Right, sorry. James?"

"Yes?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Just answer my question!"

"What question?"

"Why are we here? Are you deaf?"

"No, I'm not deaf."

"Then why didn't you answer my question?"

"You were talking to Al, do you really think I pay attention when you're talking to Al? Ouch, Rose, what was that for?"

"For being impossible, James! Now why are we here?"

"I thought you knew that?"

"Why would I be asking you that if I knew why we're here?"

"To find out if we still know as well?"

"James, I swear to Merlin – "

"What are you three up to?"

"I have no idea. Ask your brothers."

"Why do you always think we're up to something, Lily?"

"I don't always think you're up to something. I only think that in cases like this, when the three of you are hiding in some dark passageway!"

"Oh, right, I remember!"

"Remember what?"

"Why we're here!"

"Oh please, do tell, James!"

"Not with Lily here!"

"Why not? I'm your sister!"

"That's the reason. We shouldn't corrupt you."

"Says who?"

"Um – mum, dad, and pretty much everyone else in the family."

"Since when do you listen to them?"

"Since I don't really want _another_ Howler from them. It would be my fourth this week and it's only Wednesday."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Rose, it's really Wednesday today. Why? Got an important meeting?"

"James, you know what I'm talking about! Did you really get three Howlers this week already? Where was I?"

"In bed? In class? Somewhere else?"

"How could I have missed this? Three Howlers in three days?"

"By not being there? Ouch, Rose, is this hit-your-cousin day?"

"Doesn't matter. Lily, scoot. We're talking here."

"Fine. I'll just go and wreck some havoc, and then tell mum and dad James pushed me to do it."

"Great. That'll be another Howler tomorrow."

"Hopefully I won't miss this one…"

"James, pray tell, why are we here?"

"I don't know."

"You said you knew?!"

"Oh, yes. Well, I forgot again."

"Al?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"How on earth are we related to him?"

"Well, he's your cousin and my brother… ouch, Rose, stop hitting me, will you!"

"What are you doing?"

"I honestly have no idea, Hugo."

"Have you seen Lily?"

"Yeah, you just missed her. Let's go find her. I don't really feel like being here anymore with these idiots."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are idiots."

"Are not!"

"Yes, Al, you are an idiot. Though I must say, James is a bigger idiot than you."

"Well that's comforting."

"I know. See you around, dear cousins."

"Why am I a bigger idiot that Al?"

"You just are, James. Accept it. Now, I must really go. You know, a little cousin to corrupt, and all that."

"Um, Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I think I remembered why we were here."

"Very interesting, James, but I really don't want to know anymore."

"But – "

"Aaaahh! What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That!"

"What?"

"That! What is that?"

"It's an owl."

"You've got to be kidding me, Al. I honestly hadn't noticed."

"I think it's Thomas' owl, by the looks of it."

"Thomas?! Oh jeez, I think I remember why we were hiding again…"

"And? So did I."

"You're not helping, James."

"Wasn't trying to."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Rose? Run while you can!"

"I will!"

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"If the bird kills you… can I have your chess set? Ouch!"

* * *

**A/N**: Well, what do you think? :) Let me know, please _review_!


End file.
